Ce qui se passait à Troyes
by Kaloubet
Summary: Une rencontre dans la nuit, une vie est sauvé, une autre prise ...


_Eh bien, c´est ma première FF ici - et c´est en réponse au challenge de Lil, merci pour cette idée! Critiques et corrections sont les bienvenues et tout ce qui est à Alexandre Dumas appartient à lui. _

La pluie devenait plus forte encore, mouillait leurs manteaux, leurs selles, leurs bottes et des filets d´eau froide couraient le long de leurs nuques. Mais il faillait courir, toujours courir, ils étaient à deux pas de la ville de Troyes et les cavaliers qui les pourchassaient approchaient. Ce qui était normal, vu l´état de leurs chevaux qui avaient du mal à galoper et qui allaient bientôt rendre l´âme. Mais ils les piquaient de toutes leurs forces, leurs rentraient les éperons dans les flancs, ils n´avaient pas le droit de se laisser prendre, pas avec cette missive, pas pendant cette mission. Tréville lui-même les en avait chargé, seulement eux deux, car il ne s´agissait finalement que de porter une lettre et il ne fallait pas éveiller de soupçons.

Mais ce que Tréville ne savait pas, c´était que les soupçons étaient éveillés depuis longtemps. Et à leur dernière halte dans une auberge, les autres leur étaient tombés dessus. Dix hommes, les deux mousquetaires avaient pu s´enfuir, mais au dernier moment. Comme la nuit était noire, la lune une serpe toute fine, ils avaient un instant réussi à les semer, mais leurs adversaires les avaient retrouvés, et s´ils ne trouvaient pas de refuge à Troyes, il leur fallait livrer bataille une fois encore.

Ils arrivaient à la hauteur des premières maisons, les sabots des chevaux tambourinant sur les pavés. C´était trop bruyant, ils sautaient en bas, laissant les animaux sur place, couraient vers un refuge, vers la cathédrale, seul bâtiment offrant un abri possible. Déjà leurs ennemis approchaient, ils pouvaient entendre le galop effréné des chevaux, le tac à tac des sabots qui se rapprochait. La petite porte de la cathédrale était ouverte offrant refuge au pécheur, mais ce n´était pas pour se repentir qu´ils y entraient à toute hâte.

La nef s´ouvrait devant eux, calme et glorieuse et plutôt sombre dans la nuit. Ils avançaient doucement, mais ne pouvaient empêcher que leurs bottes et leurs éperons résonnassent sur le sol en marbre comme si la cathédrale elle-même condamnait cette intrusion. Leurs yeux cherchaient une cachette, un coin sombre où ils pouvaient attendre les autres qui n´allaient pas manquer de les suivre dans ce lieu sacré pour y commettre le pire des crimes. Prendre la vie d´autrui. Avaient-ils une chance ? Deux contre dix ?

« Là devant », chuchota un des mousquetaires, un véritable géant, son index indiquant une petite porte sous laquelle filtrait un peu de lumière, bien visible dans cette noirceur opaque. Son ami acquiesça et ils avancèrent vers cette porte le pistolet au poing et l´épée tirée. Ils se placèrent à droite et à gauche, puis le grand mousquetaire l´ouvrit avec un coup d´épaule. Ils se précipitèrent dedans, balayant la pièce avec les armes, mais elle était presque vide, seulement un jeune prêtre se tenait debout dans un coin et regardait ces soldats avec horreur. Il était beau, avec des cheveux d´ange, de belles boucles dorées, un visage frais qui faisait penser à des pêches et une fine moustache juste pour montrer qu´il était plus âgé qu´il ne semblait. Un ange, une âme vierge, une apparition, qui contrastait tellement avec leurs hardes de soldats, avec leurs lames encore couvertes de sang, avec leurs visages blêmes et belliqueux qu´il ne semblait pas de ce monde. Et pourtant, le petit ´ah´ qui lui échappa et qui montrait sa peur le rendait vulnérable et humain.

«Bouge pas », lui dit le plus petit des mousquetaires en se plaçant à son côté. « Si tu t´enfuis, tu es mort. Tu restes, tu vis. Peut-être. Tu as compris ? » Le jeune homme hocha la tête, épouvanté et en même temps frappé par l´aspect de cet homme qui était d´une étrange beauté avec de longs cheveux noirs, noble et guerrier à la fois. Il obéit et se recula dans le coin comme s´il voulait se confondre avec les murs. Le mousquetaire souffla les bougies du chandelier et la pièce sombra dans le noir. Dehors, des pas se faisaient entendre, leurs adversaires n´étaient pas discrets, n´avaient pas besoin de l´être. Les deux mousquetaires se plaçaient à nouveau des deux côtés de la porte, mais à l´intérieur cette fois. C´est dans cette pièce qu´ils avaient la plus grande chance de s´en sortir, car ici, les ennemies ne pouvaient pas les encercler, ils ne pouvaient pas y entrer tous les dix à la fois, la pièce étant bien trop petite. Mais malgré cela, ça allait être dur.

Le premier s´avança, doucement, les autres derrière lui, mais exposé tout de même. Fallait toujours un premier. Il avança le pistolet au poing et ouvrit la porte d´un coup d´épaule comme avait fait le mousquetaire. La porte tourna dans ses gonds, lentement, derrière n´était que noirceur. Il faisait d´ailleurs noir partout, seulement la lumière timide de la lune filtrait par les vitraux de la cathédrale, permettant de distinguer des ombres, rien de plus. Mais ils savaient que les mousquetaires étaient là, ils ne pouvaient pas être ailleurs, cette pièce était le seul endroit, qu´ils n´avaient pas encore vérifié. Et ils étaient sûrs que personne n´était sortie de la cathédrale.

L´homme se plaçait à côté de la porte ouverte, certain que ses adversaires l´attendraient là, et tira dans le noir, à hauteur d´homme. Dans la lueur du coup de feu, il comprit son erreur. Merde ! Le mousquetaire s´était accroupi, prévoyant le coup. Il tira son épée, mais une main de fer l´attrapa, le tira à l´intérieur, et avant qu´il ne pût se défendre, il sentit le fer froid d´un poignard à sa gorge. Puis une douleur, atroce, pénétrante, un manque d´air, puis plus rien.

Le chef des assaillants en entendant les râles du soldat expirant comprit qu´envoyer ses hommes un à un n´était pas le bon plan. Il secoua la tête, grogna : « Fils de putes, on vous aura. » Ensuite il fit signe à ses hommes d´envahir la pièce. Ils exécutèrent l´ordre sans rechigner, ils étaient des soldats d´élite, triés soigneusement, tout comme ceux qui les attendaient dans la pièce. Sauf qu´ils étaient un peu plus nombreux. Plus que neuf, mais contre deux, ce n´était pas vraiment équitable. Surtout qu´ils avaient eu les ordres : Pas de quartier et pas de combat loyal. Liquider l´adversaire, s´emparer de la missive, c´était clair et précis.

Dans la pièce, il faisait encore plus noir que dans la nef, les soldats s´étaient jetés dedans, le plus vite possible, mais il fallait deviner où se cachaient les mousquetaires, plus que des ombres visibles du coin de l´œil. Déjà deux d´entre eux tombèrent, poignardés, eu par surprise. Mais le mouvement avait trahi les amis, ils se tenaient dos au mur, l´un à côté de l´autre pour se protéger et se secourir. Difficile contre sept, surtout dans le noir de la pièce où il fallait deviner chaque mouvement. Les épées s´engagèrent, touchèrent, sans que les combattants n´aient pu définir ce qu´ils avaient touché. Un ami ? Un ennemi ? L´odeur du sang se répandait, métallique, et plus d´une fois les bottes des soldats glissaient sur quelque chose par terre, une flaque, un blessé, un mort peut-être. Seulement les étincelles qui tombaient par gerbes des épées illuminaient par courts instants la pièce, juste assez pour deviner un mouvement.

Le prêtre se tenait toujours dans le coin formé par le mur et une grande armoire quand il entendit un râle rauque : « Lumière, pour l´amour du ciel ! » C´était la voix du mousquetaire qui lui avait interdit de sortir, il la reconnaissait et un étrange sentiment l´envahit. Il remarqua qu´il ne voulait pas que les mousquetaires succombèrent, il remarqua qu´il n´avait finalement pas tellement peur pour sa propre vie, mais surtout pour ces deux hommes qu´il ne connaissait point. Bizarre. Il s´empressait de rallumer les bougies du chandelier qu´il avait soufflées auparavant et ce qu´il vit dans la clarté de leurs flammes le fit frémir : Le grand mousquetaire se tenait debout de l´autre côté de la pièce, il saignait de plusieurs blessures, mais ses coups d´épée étaient encore vigoureux, déjà trois de ses adversaires étaient tombés, gisant par terre blessés ou morts, et il ne ferraillait plus qu´avec le quatrième qui avait l´air exténué. Mais le mousquetaire avec les longs cheveux noirs chancelait, il combattait deux ennemis qui le pressaient de près. Son visage était couvert de sang, il essayait de l´essuyer, en vain, il coulait abondamment d´une blessure sur son front, l´empêchant de voir clair. Il avait besoin d´aide, c´est ce que comprit le prêtre. Et il prit une décision, spontanée et sans réfléchir, une décision qu´il allait tourner et retourner dans son esprit plus tard, mais qui à cet instant lui semblait la plus naturelle du monde. Il chercha une arme et ses yeux tombèrent sur l´épée du soldat gisant à ses pieds. Il se baissa, la ramassa, étonné du poids. Le fer était encore chaud, la lame couverte de sang et il faillit la laisser tomber, mais alors son regard croisa celui du mousquetaire avec les cheveux noirs et il y lut l´acceptation de la mort. Blessé à nouveau par ses adversaires, il résistait, ses coups trahissaient le bretteur expérimenté, mais la force lui manquait. Déjà, il tenait l´épée avec les deux mains, essayant encore de tenir les soldats à distance, mais ils rétrécissaient le cercle de plus en plus comme des loups autour d´une proie dont ils sentent la fatigue. Le prêtre leva l´arme, bondit dans le dos d´un des deux soldats et lui passa la lame à travers le corps. L´homme tomba sans dire ouf, un poids lourd glissant de l´épée, un bruit sourd sur le plancher. Le prêtre recula, qu´est-ce qu´il avait fait ? Il avait donné la mort, par derrière, sans avertissement, une mort lâche, mais la seule possible, car il n´aurait jamais réussi à combattre cet adversaire de front. Jamais il n´avait tenu une arme dans sa main, jamais il n´avait blessé un être humain. Et maintenant, il avait donné la mort. L´épée lui échappa, il recula dans son coin, troublé. Troublé, mais pas aussi épouvanté qu´il ne l´aurait dû être. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le mousquetaire qui le regardait aussi, un court moment avant de reprendre le combat, mais il crût lire de la gratitude dans ses yeux noirs. Et un sentiment de joie l´envahit qu´il ne comprenait guère.

Le grand mousquetaire finit par tuer son ennemi et vint en aide à son ami, assommant le dernier adversaire. Un calme soudain envahit la pièce, troublé seulement par quelques râles des blessés, tous les assaillants gisant par terre. Le mousquetaire aux cheveux longs se tourna vers le prêtre, lentement, péniblement : « Merci, mon ami. », lui dit-il d´une voix faible. « Vous m´avez sauvé la vie. » Le jeune homme voulait répondre qu´il n´en était rien, que c´était normal, mais les mots lui manquaient, à lui, qui était si éloquent d´habitude. Il ne fit que secouer la tête et commença à chercher de la charpie pour cacher son trouble. Tout ce qu´il trouva étaient des nappes d´autel, tant pis, il les prit, ainsi qu´une bouteille de vin de messe, et les tendit aux mousquetaires : « Il faut vous soigner. Je me connais en blessures, laissez-moi voir. »

Le grand mousquetaire secoua la tête : « Moi, ce n´est pas grave, tout est superficiel. Occupez-vous d´Athos, il faut qu´on reparte au plus vite. » Et il prit la bouteille des mains du prêtre, tira le bouchon avec les dents et avant de boire lui-même, il la tendit à son compagnon, le soutenant légèrement et l´aidant à boire. « Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il plein de sollicitude. Son ami hocha la tête, mais à peine que le géant l´avait lâché pour boire à son tour, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, exténué. Le prêtre s´approcha du mousquetaire, s´agenouilla et commença doucement à essuyer le sang qui couvrait son visage. La blessure sur son front était béante, un coup d´épée bien visé et presque mortel et le jeune homme se demanda comment cet homme faisait pour encore tenir debout. « Il faudrait la coudre », dit-il. « Je peux le faire … »

La voix du géant coupa court : « Nous n´avons pas le temps. Mettez un pansement et nous partons. » Lui aussi s´agenouilla à côté de son ami et l´inquiétude dans ses yeux ôta un peu de la dureté de la réponse. Le prêtre regarda le mousquetaire avec le nom étrange d´Athos. « Mais si je ne couds pas, la blessure risque de s´infecter ou de laisser une cicatrice bien moche. » Athos regarda à son tour le jeune homme et un sourire mélancolique et malicieux à la fois joua sur ses lèvres : « Faites comme Porthos dit. Finalement, avec des draps sacrés et du vin de messe, qu´est-ce que vous craignez ? » Le prêtre sourit malgré lui et s´exécuta. Puis, à peine les pansements posés, le mousquetaire se leva, doucement et en chancelant un peu, mais décidé et aidé par son ami. Les deux hommes prirent leurs armes et avant de quitter la sacristie, Athos se tourna encore une fois vers le prêtre et lui tendit la main : « Merci jeune homme. Merci pour votre courage. » Et il ajouta en le regardant dans les yeux : « Ne vous en blâmez pas, vous avez pris et sauvé une vie. » Le prêtre prit sa main et sentit à nouveau cette joie étrange. Une joie, mélangé à de la fierté et de l´épouvante. Comment pouvait-il être fier de ce qu´il avait fait, lui, un prêtre, un homme de Dieu ? Le mousquetaire devait sentir son trouble, car il répéta : « C´est à Dieu de juger. Comment vous appelle-t-on, mon brave ? »

« D´Herblay. », balbutia le jeune prêtre. « René d´Herblay. »

« Eh bien, mon jeune ami », dit Athos en lâchant sa main. « Merci encore. » Puis il se retourna et suivit son ami qui commença déjà à s´impatienter.

Le jeune prêtre regardait les deux mousquetaires s´éloigner dans la nuit et là, sur le perron de la cathédrale de Troyes, il se sentit du coup envahi par un sentiment de solitude immense et totalement incompréhensible.


End file.
